narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Uzumaki
Category:AU Characters Kyoko Uzumaki is the wife of Akitsuna Yotsuki and the mother of Kiirome Yotsuki, it is also one of the few survivors of the destruction of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Personality Seductive and hot, hard to resist Kyoko whose spirit is adventurous, exciting and not so easy. Especially since Kyoko rushes headlong and is often found in very complicated situations which it is struggling to get out. Outgoing, everything is externalized home and Kyoko is a real need of contact with the world. Possessive, she likes to have subjects and Kyoko has such confidence in her that she goes for a proud person. Always moving and difficult to follow, Kyoko always complicated plans and even Machiavellian in mind, especially as it has a fertile imagination. Kyoko needs to see to believe and morality is often variable. A fairly average intuition which uses little Kyoko, she prefers to exercise logic and ultimately far more flair than real intuition. Kyoko perfectly control his emotions perfectly supports its high activity. Kyoko worships friendship and despite his strong desire for independence, it does not dream better than to be surrounded by friends. Formidable when things do not take the direction Kyoko wishes, it needs a charge on which she blamed for any failure. Oppositional, not on principle, but because Kyoko think hold alone the exact view of things and situations, it is very subjective. Kyoko is unstoppable and all setbacks or hesitations of the Other is seen as failure. Nothing stops her and too bad for those who do not want or can not follow it. Very active, with Kyoko it has to move, she as his entourage. Very catchy and ambitious, she is naturally drawn to the exciting professions and why not risky. It adapts very well to situations as it is master, but much less easily when they depend on the will of others and feel in this difficult to discipline and hierarchy. Kyoko has vitality that goes with his temperament, that is to say, explosive. But like any hectic character, health is subject to a very restless life and often fairly balanced. Although this passion sometimes frightens the entourage of Kyoko, it is, nevertheless, always surrounded with it because there's always something. If Kyoko is excessive, his enterprising side always wins. This dynamism Kyoko invades every parameter of his character. She has a true passion for life both engaging and disturbing. While it is a call to sensuality. Kyoko sometimes gives way to violent impulses, this is a passionate, angry and adventurous. For Kyoko, it's all or nothing, it's a whim based sensory giving it an eventful life in this area and only great love can brake. Kyoko is constantly working to challenge and question the other. If it is difficult to live with Kyoko, it is boring to live without. Intelligence His intelligence is much more convenient than "brilliant", it is at the service of its shares. Kyoko has an artificial intelligence that allows him to have an immediate overview of situations, if not embarrassing details, this can also play tricks on him. Relationship Quite versatile in terms of affection, Kyoko binds loosens very easily and very quickly; one can not expect her continued affection and regular. Your affectivity is a mixture of friendship, sensory and sexuality, which does not leave indifferent and does not go unnoticed. Trivia Kyoko means "One that advance, One that darkens"